


going public

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple nodded towards Emma and Regina’s entwined hands resting comfortably on the table, fingers laced loosely as they sipped coffee with their free hands.  “Taking this dalliance public?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	going public

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - in public.

“Well well, what have we here,” Rumple said dryly, smoothing out his newspaper over the diner table.  “Getting rather cozy, aren’t we?”

Regina shot him a dirty look and Emma made sure Henry was occupied helping Snow before flipping Rumple off.  “What now?”

Rumple nodded towards Emma and Regina’s entwined hands resting comfortably on the table, fingers laced loosely as they sipped coffee with their free hands.  “Taking this dalliance public?”

“We have a kid,” Emma said.  “Isn’t this how parents are supposed to look?”

“Took you long enough,” Granny commented, walking by with more coffee.

“I think it’s sweet,” Belle said, squeezing Rumple on the arm in warning.  “The truest love is the hardest won.”

“Well said,” Snow said, nodding reassuringly at Emma.  Her smile was a little tight, but if anyone was a proponent of finding love in sticky situations, it was Snow White.

Regina stroked the back of Emma’s knuckles with her thumb.  “I think we’ve earned the right to hold hands during breakfast.” She raised an eyebrow at Rumple.  “And if anyone protests, they may _leave_.”

Rumple held his hands up in defeat.  “By all means, as long as you aren’t at each other’s throats anymore, you can do whatever you want at the table.”

Emma looked at Regina, who immediately reddened.  “Let’s finish our coffee, shall we?”

Emma laughed into her cup, and Granny winked at her from across the diner.


End file.
